


Don't Say 'Romantic'

by MarvelsAssbutts



Category: Loki/Sif - Fandom, Thor (Movies), sifki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki's snark, Sif's no bs attitude, Thor's adorable support thank you Thor, god i love it, there will beTHE SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsAssbutts/pseuds/MarvelsAssbutts
Summary: Set immediately after the events of Ragnarok, Loki and his brother Thor–now King of Asgard–finds themselves and their people somehow teleported onto an unknown planet. With the impending threat of Thanos catching up to them, the brothers make quick work of getting back on their feet and on a safe course to Earth. An unlikely (and very much missed) companion finds her way into their ranks and she has a lot of catching up to do with one of Asgard's fine Royals.Been in love with these two for ages and finally decided to do something about it.Thank you to the lovely @ladylaufeyson1 for being my BETA reader and encouraging me to finally write Sif and Loki!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the events of Ragnarok, Loki and his brother Thor–now King of Asgard–finds themselves and their people somehow teleported onto an unknown planet. With the impending threat of Thanos catching up to them, the brothers make quick work of getting back on their feet and on a safe course to Earth. An unlikely (and very much missed) companion finds her way into their ranks and she has a lot of catching up to do with one of Asgard's fine Royals.
> 
> Been in love with these two for ages and finally decided to do something about it. 
> 
> Thank you to the lovely @ladylaufeyson1 for being my BETA reader and encouraging me to finally write Sif and Loki!
> 
> Enjoy!

To say the ship landed wouldn’t necessarily be a lie. However, to say the ship landed would also be considered a half truth–more of a manipulation even. Because indeed the ship did land. 

But only because it crashed.

The first words heard after the heavy impact were those of Thor and of course, just as is his fashion, they boomed loudly across the compact space that held all of Asgard.

“IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!” rang the king’s voice and while there was mostly a response of low murmurs affirming that most of the ship was still in good health, the sounds of whimpered pains or loud cries registered to the ears of the king and his makeshift court without hesitation. “Healers, follow Eir’s command and attend to those who have been injured. The rest of you remain calm. Asgard will be on course to safety once again very shortly. I will speak to the court in order to plan the next move.” Thor offered his kingdom an uplifting smile before turning towards the small court that stood behind him.

“Clearly your skills as a pilot have not improved over the years,” came the words floating on the snide tone of his brother’s voice.

“Now is not the time for your berating comments to make an appearance, Loki.” Thor ignored the heavy sigh that fell from his brother’s lips and turned his attention to rest of the beings standing before him. The Hulk and The Valkyrie side by side to his right while Heimdall took a position at his left. A few steps away, Miek and Korg seemed to be checking one another over for any injuries but Thor assumed that moment of worry would be quickly over with the realization that one of them was made of rock. “How much damage has the ship taken?” Thor asked and looked to Heimdall.

“Not much, My King. The main reason for our sudden landing–”

“Our crash.”

“–stems from the fact that we were transported through a portal of space across a great distance without warning. This ship can handle such travel but only if the correct preparations are made before the jump,” Heimdall relayed, ignoring the interruption made by Loki.

“Yes. I did notice the sudden change of scenery,” Thor mumbled to himself and moved his gaze to stare out of the large window before him. “Where are we?” he asked and when no reply came he moved his gaze once again towards his brother.

Loki, in turn, raised his eyebrows at Thor in a questioning and challenging manner. “You think this is my doing?”

“Loki, situations like this are _usually_ your doing.”

“I assumed it was Heimdall somehow wielding the power of the Bifrost enabling him to transport us across the cosmos.”

“Hm,” Thor grunted in response and looked out the window again. “During a time when we could have used your quick thinking, you were stunted.” Thor only meant the words in jest and even had a soft smile adorning his face. When Loki didn’t reply with a quick witted answer his gaze dropped, along with his smile, to him.

“I–” Loki broke off his sentence and lowered his eyes to the ground. “I’m sorry, my attention was elsewhere in the moment.”

“No matter  _ what  _ got us here, the point is that we  _ are  _ here and need a way out. The ship is unresponsive at the moment and we’re stranded on an unknown planet with Thanos himself on our asses,” The Valkyrie hissed. “If we plan on simply standing around arguing about teleportation and wit might I suggest we at least do it away from this recognizable hunk of metal and perhaps in an underground panic room of some sort?”

Thor didn’t miss the way Loki’s hands formed into fists at the mention of Thanos’ name or how his eyes closed as he took a unsuccessfully calming breath in and shakily let it out–but he pretended he did. “Right,” Thor said with a nod towards The Valkyrie. “Stay here for now. Loki, you and I will try to make sense of where we are. Heimdall, keep your eyes open for any enemies and have Asgard and its soldiers on the defensive.” 

Heimdall gave his salute with an arm crossing over his chest and Thor acknowledged it before gesturing for Loki to follow him off of the ship. He wasn’t lying about the fact that they would use the time to try to put a name to their whereabouts but Thor had other plans on his mind as well. Namely, figuring out why Loki, God of Mischief and Master of Schemes, became no more than a mortal man in the presence of a being he had never met.

 

* * *

 

Loki walked a few steps ahead of his brother, sending his magic into the atmosphere and hoping that it would return to him with the results they needed. The green wisps of light danced above them in an entrancing fashion, drawing the brothers’ eyes up to it in a small display of wonderment. 

Loki found it frustrating that he wasn’t able to immediately identify their location after years of doing nothing but studying the ins and outs of these never ending realms. Committing their positions and landscapes and mysteries to memory, picking what information to use to highlight his knowledge in front of others and what information to hoard for himself for later use seemed to all be a waste now that he stood on a planet and had to mark it in his mind as “unknown.” He scoffed at the word as it rang out like an alarm in his head and turned his focus back to his magic.

It was a focus that didn’t last long due to his companion on this journey of the– _ ugh _ –unknown.

“Can you place where we are? You were always better at the history of planets and their placements than me.”

“I cannot,” Loki responded. “And your flattery won’t help the process move along any faster,” he added with a glance in his brother’s direction at the sound of his light chuckle. “It is strange not knowing, isn’t it?” Loki continued on. “Especially after so many years of devoted studying.”

“Maybe on your part,” Thor added as he stretched his arms out in front of him. “Stuff like this never interested me. You know I wasn’t built to sit in a room and stare at a lecturer and take notes on this, that, and the other. I believed the best way to learn was to experience.”

“Which is why your skill at downing mug after mug of mead compares to no other.”

“Precisely!” Thor agreed with a grin that he saw mirrored, although in a seemingly smaller way, on his brother’s own face. He let out a sigh and stopped walking, Loki promptly coming to a halt beside him. “Whatever this planet may be, I don’t like it.”

“Yet another thing we can agree on.”

Loki allowed his eyes to scan the land in front of him, hoping to see some prominent form or figure that would aid in helping with the planet’s identification but the effort proved itself to be fruitless. Spread out from all areas of their small radius from the ship were walls upon walls of a thick, unmoving dust that seemed to encompass the entire space of the planet. The ground beneath them resembled the walls around them and Loki was unnerved by the mundaneness of it all.

“Well, if the air up high is anything like the air below we should be safe to fly,” Loki said. “There’s nothing but dust, possibly smog if there’s a hidden industrial civilization nearby, and the ship can, I’m sure, handle such an unintimidating annoyance.” He turned to Thor with a smile and added, “Even with you as its pilot.” Loki made to walk back towards Asgard but was halted by a hand coming in contact with his chest and pushing him backwards. “What?” he asked in bored yet amused tone. “Have you gotten sensitive about your flying? I know it’s a tender subject since the loss of  Mjolnir  _ but–” _

“Why do you fear Thanos so greatly, brother?” Thor asked without preamble. Sometimes he felt it was best to catch Loki off guard in topics like these. It was easier to see his true emotion when he didn’t have the time to build a mask over his face. What Thor was able to recognize this time was shock followed by confusion, a hint of fear again which was quickly replaced by–could it have been  _ embarrassment?  _ And finally, ending with shame.

“Was I so obvious?”

“Not to most I’m sure. But to one who has grown with you close by his side, very.”

Loki acknowledged his brother’s words with a small nod of his head as he picked nervously at his hand. He didn’t meet Thor’s eyes and stayed silent but Thor didn’t try to push him into conversation. He understood that Loki was trying to gather this thoughts and arrange his words into just the right order. Loki was grateful for his brother’s patience.

“When I fell from the rainbow bridge all those years ago it was in an attempt to end my life, not to plan schemes against you or Father or anyone. I thought that my life was devoid of meaning and that meaningless things should be rid of. So I let go and I fell.” Loki sighed before his expression changed from one that was soft and almost indifferent to one that was pained. It was a pain he tried to hide which was obvious to Thor but the emotion was still there and growing. “But I was caught. By Thanos. He…. No, I suppose  _ he  _ never touched me but he had others do it.”

“Do what, Loki?”

The smile that graced Loki’s features at that question was neither humorous nor kind. It was a smile similar to the one he wore whenever their father would criticise him for not being more like his brother or when someone miraculously got the upperhand in an argument with him and forced him to see the errors of his ways in a manner that was more demeaning than it was helpful. It was the smile he wore when he didn’t want to show what he was really feeling and he had perfected it to the point where even Thor had a hard time deciphering what was underneath.

“Torture me, brother.” He met Thor’s eyes then with that smile still in place and let out a laugh that captured a similar meaning to the upturned curve of his lips. “For days on end, one after another. Flaying my skin and burning the muscle that laid underneath. Twisting off the ends of my limbs right at the minuscule gaps of my bones. Burning images into my head of you and Mother and–” Thor’s eyes searched Loki’s for the rest of his sentence but his brother turned away with a shake of his head. “Images of you burning or bleeding out or–or celebrating my fall. There was that and more and it was all done so that I would be compliant and lead his army without a question of right or wrong. He destroyed me, Thor. Wholly. And I–Back there when I saw the ship I froze because I recognized it and I knew and I couldn’t  _ put myself  _ through that again!  I’ve known his torture when he  _ needed  _ me. I couldn’t imagine what it would be like when he didn’t. So I froze. And I’m sorry. Next time I won’t fail you.”

“Loki, you didn’t fail me–”

“I did. I let my emotions control the situation and had it not been for some unforeseeable lucky rift in the cosmos, we would be dead. Or on his rack with half our guts spilling onto the floor.” Loki pulled his eyes away from Thor’s once more and turned his attention to the ship. “We should get back and get moving. He could be tracking us at this very moment and I think it’s in the best interest of all of us to put more distance between us and them.” Loki began walking away without waiting for Thor’s reply and his brother sighed before catching up with him.

“Why didn’t you ever tell me about Thanos.”

“It never came up.”

“I disagree. It would have been a very helpful topic when I was trying to figure out why you were trying to destroy Midgard!”

“I couldn’t tell you then.”

“Why not?”

“Because you would have tried to go after him and, with how weak you were in your powers back then, he most assuredly would have destroyed you.”

“I don’t know, I think I could have given him a few good rounds.”

Loki let a small smile, one that did in fact hold humor, grace his lips as he turned a fond look to his brother. “I can say with full confidence that you would have not.”

Thor put on a look of mock offense and Loki was ready to answer his retort with more wit of his own but the conversation didn’t continue. For at that moment the dust, from all sides and angles, began to move, swirling violently around them as the sounds of engines and high powered machinery filled the space they were in. They heard the door to their ship drop open and the members of the court ran out fully armed before getting into a strategic position for a fight.

“Sounds like a ship!” The Valkyrie shouted over the noise. “Maybe he’s found us!”

Thor looked to Loki who had drawn his knives but had a blank look strewn across his paling face. He was locking up again and, with the enemy so close, it would seal the fate of his life. Thor stepped in front of his brother and grabbed his shoulders before looking him directly in his eyes. “Listen to me because I’ll only say it once,” he said loudly enough for only Loki to hear. “If he gets hold of you, find a way out and run.” Loki blinked and Thor saw his eyes were finally starting to focus. “You’ve been through that hell once and I will not see you put through it again. Continue the journey to Midgard and get help. Come back for any of us that get taken but do  _ not stay.  _ Do you understand me?”

Loki’s mouth slowly opened and his head shook slightly but his words were never able to come out for he was cut off by the voice of Heimdall.

“That isn’t his ship.”

Thor looked over to the Gatekeeper with a look of confusion before turning away from Loki to face the source of the noise. It was, in fact, not Thanos’ ship but one that was much less impressive. It was large and bulky with, what he assumed were, guns attached to the sides. It reminded him of The Valkyrie’s ship back on Sakaar but much darker in color and thicker in size.

“Must be a native,” Heimdall said. “Still be on alert, all of you,” he added on as the door to the ship slowly lowered itself to the ground.

“Can I suggest possibly skipping this whole meet and greet and getting back on the ship?” Loki offered and Thor was surprised at how quickly his brother seemed to recuperate.

“It would be better to know where we are so that we can start thinking of a clear path away from here,” Thor responded. “This is for the best.” He could almost hear the sound of Loki rolling his eyes but kept his focus on the emerging figure that was clouded by the still settling dust. Once they stepped off of their ramp Thor took in a deep breath. “Hello!” he called with a small nod of his head. “I’m Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, and these are my people.” He gestured to his left and right with ease. “We seemed to have been transported here unwillingly and–”

The figure, slowly becoming more clear, seemed to rip a piece of cloth away from its face as it quickly began approaching Asgard’s King and court. Weapons were drawn and ready to strike down the fast approaching stranger but the opportunity never came.

“Thor!” the voice cried and Loki nearly choked on the dust that had rushed into his throat with his sharp gasp.

Thor let out a booming laugh and rushed forward to meet her in the middle before gathering her into his arms in a crushing hug. “Is it you?!  _ Really  _ you?!”

“Indeed!” she responded happily but with a tight voice as all the air was being squeezed out of her. 

“It’s the Lady Sif!” Thor called over his shoulder and Loki heard Heimdall’s sword drop to the ground before he started forward. 

“The Lady who?” The Valkyrie asked as Heimdall gathered Sif into his arms.

Loki half turned his head to her, his mouth open and ready with an answer but he couldn’t find the words. The situation almost didn’t seem real. He had truly believed he would never hear that voice again or be as close as he was now to this particular body.

“Lady Sif,” Loki finally pushed out as he turned to face The Valkyrie completely. “The Goddess of War.”

“Goddess, huh?” she asked as her eyes traced Sif up and down. “Tell me she’s more tolerable than you and your brother.”

Loki’s laugh fell out on a breath. “A thousand times more–”

_ “You!” _

“–intolerable,” he finished and turned in time to see Sif striding towards him with a look of vengeance and fury, her black hair billowed out behind her and her eyes darkened to a color reminiscent of the sea at night–only there were no stars reflected there to calm him. Her cheeks were flushed and red and her jaw clenched as she pulled back her fist and swung it across his jaw.

“We’re going to get along,” The Valkyrie said with a smile just as Loki reached a hand up to gently rub at the injured area. 

When he turned back to face her, there was still anger in her eyes but he didn’t get to study it to the depths that he would have liked before her hands were on the sides of his face, her fingers digging into the skin under his jaw, on his cheek, and by his ear as she drew him down and lifted her face up in order to push their mouths together in a way that was neither pleasurable nor romantic. But necessary.

The last thing he heard before he gave into her completely was the confused and startled “Oh!” coming from his brother’s mouth.

Loki moved his own hands to her waist to pull her closer against his body as he worked his lips out of the uncomfortable position of being smashed between hers and his teeth and into one where they were moving gently against one another’s in a way that both comforted and pained him. The pain was more emotional though. He was unable to understand why she had decided to kiss him in the first place–the punch was definitely deserving, but the kiss? After everything, was not earned. He was not worthy of her affectionate display, no matter how rough it was, and the fact that she still stayed kissing him in this moment only increased the pain that had settled in his chest.

“You’re a traitor,” she hissed against his lips before kissing them again.

“I know,” he replied between breaths. Their conversation continued much the same way. Words bitten and whispered out between kisses.

“A liar.”

“Yes.”

“You wrap yourself so completely in your mischief and your tricks that you forget who you are! What the ones around you are supposed to mean to you.”

“I’m sorry.”

She pulled his mouth down to hers again and kissed him deeply before slowly pulling back once more and gripping him more fiercely. “I should kill you,” she whispered and opened her eyes to look up at his still closed ones.

“You should.”

It fell quiet between them and Sif let out a long sigh as Loki drew her in closer. “Loki.”

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

“Mm,” he hummed and then slowly sighed. “I don’t think so. Not if you still have that look of murder in your eyes.”

“Loki,” Sif breathed, her voice laced with exasperation.

His eyes opened for her then, not wanting to push any harder against the thin sheet of ice she had placed him on. His eyes, unsurprisingly, found hers immediately and his body sank into hers. “Sif,” he whispered and gathered her impossibly closer. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as her nose nudged gently against his. 

“Hi.”

His breath caught at the tenderness of her voice and the delicacy at which her lips moved against his with that simple word. His eyes, which started to water, bore deeply into her own and his mouth turned up into a smile that worked to place a smile on her own face. But his gaze ignored the smile for now and instead stayed focused on her eyes as something had started to develop in them. An emotion perhaps? Or tears of her own? His smile only widened when he realized what was hiding so discreetly that only someone this near–someone who would only be him–could see it.

He had found the stars in her eyes.

“Hi.”

 

* * *

 

The return of Lady Sif to Asgard was well received by all. Many rushed forward to grasp her forearm in a display of companionship and happy cries rang throughout the ship as the news spread from the front to the back, not missing a soul in between. Sif herself was gracious to be back in the company of familiar faces and friends and took it upon herself to meet many of people with full embraces and words of respect and kindness. Their Goddess of War had finally returned to them and in the midst of what was most likely going to be an extravagant battle, nothing could have been more comforting.

As Sif continued through the crowd Loki kept no more than a foot’s distance between them. His eyes stayed locked on her face looking for any sign of discomfort or upset but thankfully found none. He wasn’t too expectant of her becoming upset in the presence of Asgard’s people but one could never be too careful. By the time Sif made it to the raised floor where Thor’s throne sat it was clear that even those small interactions had somewhat worn her out. She looked to Loki with a smile and reached for his hand just as the ship was rising off the ground.

“Back in the air, finally,” Thor said with a small sigh. “And with a much appreciated addition to our crew.” He gave Sif a smile as he settled into the throne. “Lady, pray tell where we are so that I might set a clear course for Earth.”

“Ria,” she replied with a careful glance in Korg’s direction. “Or what’s left of it. Much of it was blown apart when I was there–I had to go into deep hiding in order to make it out alive. Whoever did the damage never touched down to the planet. If they had I would have slain them where they stood.”

“I don’t doubt it, Lady.”

“So much of it was destroyed, the dust still tries to settle but to no avail. I’m afraid the planet will always remain in that state. Always trying to fix itself but never fully capable of it.”

“You were there when it was under attack?” Loki asked in a tone that was nearly accusatory. Sif didn’t fail to pick up on that and turned her head in his direction before casting a glare on him.

“And who do I have to thank for that…,  _ All-Father? _ ”

Loki’s glare was just as intense as he forced her under it and raised his chin in a defensive manner. “You  _ should _ be thanking me.”

“Thanking you? For banishing me from my home?!”

“I only did it to protect you! I knew of Ragnarok’s approach and had you been there when it started, your stubbornness–”

“Ragnarok has started?” Sif asked, her glare suddenly dropped as her eyes grew wide with worry. “Why are we running from it?” She turned towards Thor with the question still burning inside her. “Turn the ship around, go back to Asgard and finish this!”

“It is finished,” Thor answered. “Ragnarok ended with the destruction of Asgard’s kingdom. It’s why we’ve been traversing the cosmos in such a tight space, I can assure this was not done by choice.”

“It’s finished?” she whispered. Thor nodded and Sif held his gaze before lifting her head and scanning the ship. “The Warriors Three?” Her eyes snapped back down to Thor and he could only answer with a solemn sigh and a shake of his head. “All of them?” Sif inquired on the same whisper and received her answer with a nod. “How?”

“Our sister.”

“You have a sister?” she asked and looked back and forth between the two brothers.

“Yes, another bit of family trivia that Father decided to leave out.”

“Loki,” Thor said sternly.

“Thor,” he responded in the same tone but with an added scowl.

“Our sister, Hela, was the start of Ragnarok. She was Odin’s first born and gathered her power from Asgard itself so it had to be destroyed. When she first arrived to the kingdom I wasn’t there. She had bested both me and Loki and had sent us plummeting into Sakaar. I would have protected the Warriors Three and given my life for them if I could have.”

“You wouldn’t have had to if I had not been banished for no damn good reason,” she growled out.

Loki locked his hands behind his back and allowed himself to stand to his full height. “I wouldn’t have let you give your life for them if it had cost me my own.”

“Well that wasn’t your choice to make, was it?!”

“It was a choice I wouldn’t alter in any way, in any lifetime! I saved your life! Why can’t you just be grateful?”

“Because I  _ hate  _ having my life saved, Loki! You of all people know that! I fight my own battles, not the ones  _ Regals  _ see fitting for me.”

The clearing of a throat cut off any retort Loki was ready to spill and brought the focus of the arguing deities back to Thor. 

“While I do think this argument needs to be had and taken care of I’m going to have to ask the two of you to refrain from doing it so openly. We have a ship to command and need to keep our eyes open for any oncoming enemies.” Thor gave Loki a pointed look and his brother nodded. 

“Right. Of course.”

“Enemies? Is that why you sent out the distress signal?”

“You picked up a distress signal?”

“Yes. How else would you have gotten to Ria?”

“But…. How?” Thor asked. “I didn’t send out any distress signals and you don’t have the capability to rip apart space.”

“Yes you did and yes I do. Somewhat,” Sif answered. “Loki taught me a good amount of seidr.”

“When?!”

“Before I fell. Sif was interested in learning and I taught her. Seidr is a form of weaponry when used correctly and you know of her proclivity to master every kind of weapon.”

“But–You two were always–Forgive me. I’m just slightly confused by your romantic timeline. Doesn’t matter,” Thor said with a shake of his hand as Loki and Sif shifted away from one another, both somewhat embarrassed at Thor’s use of the word ‘romantic.’ 

Loki had never really considered the thing between him and Sif to be something of romance. Passion, yes. Sexual intensity, sure. An exchange of companionship and escape from a world and a people that could never and would never fully accept them, you got it. But romance? Loki thought back on the time he had spent with Sif before he fell and replayed the arguments that had been exchanged when he returned to Asgard alive. In his memories he found moments of joy when he and Sif had snuck out deep into the Royal Gardens when they dared to ignore and disobey the callings of the Royal Council. He remembered how he would make her laugh by expressing his disdain towards the Elders in a way that was both hyperbolic and disrespectful enough to be punishable.

_ “Do you ever worry that they’ll put it all together?” she had asked with her arms crossed over his chest and a smile gracing her lips. “Whenever one of us is missing so is the other. Surely we’ll be found out in only a few days time.” _

_ “Sif, please,” Loki had chuckled as he picked a berry out of the small stash of food they had stolen to accompany them on their small act of rebellion. “All that room is is a group of senile Elders who shout over one another because they’re too deaf to hear a stampede of Bilgesnipe, should there ever be one, and too blind to see where the true faults of the Nine Realms lay–most of which are conveniently presented whenever they face an unfortunate mirror.” Sif had bowed her head forward in laughter as Loki popped the berry into his mouth with a proud smile. When she raised it she shook her head at him and rested her cheek on top of her hands. _

_ “So our secret is safe?” _

_ “More than. Even those who  _ do  _ notice our absence will just assume it’s a type of competition between us.” _

_ “We do have a competitive reputation that supports that theory.” _

_ “Indeed we do, my Lady.” _

Loki remembered how after that she had kissed him. Her body readjusting instead to be straddling him rather than laying on him and he remembered how his hands ran up her thighs before grasping her hips and raising his own to rub against hers. He smiled at the memory and held back a laugh at the recollection of what happened next. True to their nature, the moment of intimacy was ruined by a competition. Loki, in a moment of confidence had pinned Sif to her back against the luscious grass of the garden, meaning for it to only resonate as heightened passion. Sif, of course, saw it as an opportunity to see who could stay on top the longest. 

The spar was no more than an amateur wrestling match with both bodies exerting just enough power to restrain the other but making sure to do no damage. Loki had laughed through the entire thing which only served to weaken him and when Sif had him once again pinned, her hand with a tight grip on his hair as she angled his chin up towards the sky, he couldn’t help but get lost her eyes and the feel of her weight upon him. She had smiled and taken his relaxed muscles as a sign of yield but upon getting up he had tripped her and made a quick move to grab her ankle, something she didn’t let him succeed in. He had spent the rest of the afternoon chasing after her through the plants and statues, the flowers and the fountains, all of which had a dull beauty in comparison to her resonating laugh. 

It has been the best hunt of his life.

_ Was that romantic?  _ Loki thought now as Thor and Sif continued to contemplate what distress signal had been picked up.   _ No _ . He answered his thoughts.  _ No, it was merely play. Two young people disrespecting orders and taking up the name ‘rebels.’ Nothing more.  _ Loki nodded subtlety to himself and moved his eyes over to Sif and allowed himself to be awestruck at the fact that she stood before him still strong as ever and ready to make her next move in this recently started war. He would expect nothing less from her of course. Her ferocity and love for battle was something that had always drawn him towards her. She lived for war and thrived under the feeling of one beneath her feet. While many bowed and succumbed to its chaos, Sif found herself always rising above it and finding order and strategy where many others could only latch onto panic. 

Loki was always unsure about how he felt about her love for war. It was something he loved hearing and seeing her talk about. He took pride in the fact that she could best many of the men who spat derogatory comments her way whenever possible up until the moment their faces were in the dirt and her foot was pressing none too lightly on the back of their heads. And of course, many of her enemies shared a distaste for him. They looked down on him for his form of fighting and his passion for seidr. They compared him heavily to his brother and were always either brushing him aside or trying to instigate a fight. Loki never engaged with their simple minded behavior but Sif had marked every face and name that had done him wrong. And when she came face to face when them in training her contempt towards them only fueled her bloodlust. 

Watching her break their enemies down in the training yard never failed to brighten his days spent on Asgard when it was still standing proud. Whenever Sif was able to, she defended her honor and often, along with that, Loki’s as well. 

But on the other hand, she was drawn to war like a moth to a flame. She loved the glow and the curiosity towards battle only beckoned her forward to a place when death and ruin had high tolls. And nothing Loki said or did could ever dim that need for battle that ran through her veins. 

She would return from battles with her sides cut open, her limbs dislocated, bones broken, and a smile on her face. The more injuries the better. The more she could  _ show off  _ the better. And Loki wanted to strangle her for that. Of course, if he had tried, she would have only fought back. And she did. 

Countless nights were devoid of sleep and instead filled with arguments about safety and recklessness, Loki always hissing about Sif’s lack of self care or decisions that–even though successful–were stupid and far too high risked to be tried for the first time in close battle. Sif always bit back with a retort that usually consisted of her telling Loki that her choices were none of his business and if he couldn’t deal with that then there was always the option for him to shove some insane object up an even more insane part of his body.

Their arguments usually ended in one of them storming away or sex.

Still, no matter the battle or whether or not they fought afterwards, Loki always made sure she was taken care of. Once the fighting stopped and the two realized they should be thankful for just being in on another’s presence again, Loki would draw Sif a hot bath with both healing and scented oils and perch himself on the edge of the basin of water as he washed out the dirt, blood, and grime from her hair. The long and dark tresses were worked from matted clumps to smooth rivulets that cascaded down her back. After rinsing it clean with a final pour of water from the crown of her head to the back, Loki would lean forward just enough to place a kiss on her shoulder then leave her bathing chamber to give her privacy for anything else she needed to take care of.

_ Nothing more….  _ Loki thought and then sighed.  _ You’ve traveled between worlds and more. In what one was something like  _ that  _ ‘nothing more?’ _

The sound of his brother’s groan snapped Loki back to reality and he quickly moved his eyes away from Sif (had he been staring at her this whole time?) and over to Thor with an expression of concern.

“But the question of who sent out a distress signal still remains unanswered.” 

“Hm,” Loki mused and brought a hand to his chin as he scratched at it lightly. “Possibly me.”

“Possibly?”

“Well, during that moment I had a lot of, let’s say nerves running through me and I may have involuntarily sent out a distress. It would make sense then that Sif picked it up seeing as her seidr is connected to mine.”

“It does make sense,” she confirmed. “What I felt was as familiar as it was alarming. But the override of my system took priority and I tossed the connection to the back of my head. All I was focused on was getting the supposed victims out of harm’s way.”

“And we are lucky that you did.” Heimdall said from only a few steps away. “I do not think any of us would have been prepared to fight Thanos. He would have–”

“Thanos?” asked Sif sharply as her gaze dropped from Heimdall to Loki.  _ “Thanos?”  _ she asked again and wrapped her hand around his forearm. “That was why your distress was so strong?” She squeezed his arm tighter and her concern for him only prompted him to try to keep a more composed attitude. “You cannot fight him with Loki here,” Sif directed towards Thor. 

“I don’t plan on fighting him anywhere that has Asgard’s people close to it,” Thor said with furrowed eyebrows. “And how is it that you know of Loki and Thanos’ past?”

“Loki has a  _ past  _ with Thanos?” The Valkyrie asked with a snort. “What were you to him? Another type of sex toy?”

_“_ Watch your tongue or have it cut out of your mouth,” Sif seethed at her with a suddenly procured and raised dagger. “This is _not_ a joking matter and if you see it as such I’ll feel no hesitation in using you as a shield in our next battle.”

Loki couldn’t help the smirk that passed over his face at the look of shock–and  _ yes  _ just a hint of underlying fear–that crossed The Valkyrie’s face at Sif’s threat. Clearly she didn’t quite understand the depths of their relationship–did anyone?–and had made the foolish choice to try to challenge it. It felt good to have someone on his side once again.

“I told Sif about what happened,” Loki said in response to Thor’s question. “She all but forced it out of me when I was being held in the dungeons.”

“Of course she did,” Thor mumbled with closed eyes and with two fingers closing around the bridge of his nose. Loki found his brother’s exasperation at his and Sif’s unique relationship to be amusing and smiled at the confused and tired expression that followed after Thor’s deep sigh. “No matter. All of that is another story for another time. For now let’s focus on setting a course for Midgard. Heimdall, I’ll need your assistance as well as yours, Valkyrie.”

“And what can I do for you?” Sif stepped forward with one hand on her sword and the other held across her chest over her heart.

“You can go get sleep. I’m going to need you at your best in the coming days and your best requires rest. Loki can show you to a room. And, Brother, be quick. We still have certain topics that need to be discussed.” Loki nodded and gestured for Sif to walk ahead of him as together they left the main part of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Their walk was mostly silent, only filled with occasional words from Loki as he pointed out certain rooms that he thought would be of importance to Sif in the time it took them to reach Earth. He was curious about what had been going through her head during the whirlwind of a conversation that had happened only minutes prior to then. Had she been as hung up on the word ‘romantic’ as he had? Did she truly believe he should be nowhere around when they fought against Thanos? Was it concern that propelled that thought or was it lack of faith? Loki guessed it probably leaned towards the latter as it usually did with anyone who encountered him.

As they approached the door to another room Loki gestured vaguely with his left hand. “And this is where I’ll be if you ever need me for the time we’re here. If you can’t find me here then just wait. I’m sure I’ll pop up at some point in time.”

“Reliable,” replied Sif with a smile. She reached for the handle of his door before pushing it open and stepping inside. The chamber was simple, nothing like what they were used to back on Asgard, but elegant. The room was occupied mostly by a bed pushed into the far upper right corner. It large and comfortable and adorned in fine black sheets and a warm fur covering that Loki had been able to tell was faux but still fine nonetheless. The rest of the space had walls of abstract pieces of art, most of which were done in dull colors such a blacks and grays and the rest had been strewn across with a blue paint. Loki found that he was more attracted to the blue paintings. A black trunk sat at the foot of the bed and the surrounding corners each had small golden statues of the Grandmaster–something Loki found both disturbing and admirable. “This room is strangely perfectly fitting to you and horribly not your taste at all.”

“I find myself feeling the same way. I don’t see any reason to change it though.”

“Of course not, you won’t be staying here long.”

“Mm,” Loki hummed in agreement. “If you’d like I could show you to a spare room where you could rest.” He breathed in deeply as Sif turned away from the room to look at him. “Or…,” he said on his exhale. 

She raised her eyebrows in a silent gesture for him to carry on as she walked closer to him. “Or?” She stood in front of him with her eyes raised to meet his. A soft smile played on her lips and Loki couldn’t help his gaze from dropping down to them. It was only a moment after that before he had closed the distance between the two of them, one arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her close as the other collided with the bedroom door, causing it to swing closed. 

Sif expected the kiss to be as rough as the one they had shared earlier, teeming with pent up anger and tension, but instead Loki’s lips landed gently against hers and his hand raised to caress her cheek, angling her face to his liking as they melted into each other.

“Thor asked me to be quick,” Loki whispered as a reminder just a breath away from Sif’s lips.

“So we’ll be quick,” Sif replied and closed the space between them again to slowly kiss Loki and allow her tongue to slip over his bottom lip. She groaned once he pulled away which only resulted in his laughter.

“You misunderstand me.” He leaned closer to her, his breath against her cheek as he dragged his mouth down it and to her neck. The feeling of his hot breath added with the light trail of his nose against her skin was enough to raise goosebumps and cause her to shiver at the sensation. He pressed a careful kiss against her neck and left a few more after in a path to the spot just below her ear. His lips fell upon it and she could feel his smile stretching out just as his hands moved to her waist and held her firmly in place. “I have every intention of making my brother wait.” He nipped at the lobe of her ear and Sif’s eyes fell closed at his words.

Her hands slid down the front of his pants and she turned her head enough to have his lips sliding back against hers. The kiss started with a gasp from Loki at the feeling of Sif’s hands wrapping around his hardening cock and slowly became one of passion and shifting dominance. 

Loki’s hands were in her hair as he gently tilted her head. His tongue slid itself expertly against her own, slowly and languidly in time with the thrusts of his hips against her hands. 

It was the slightest of moments when Loki pulled his lips away from hers but it was enough time for Sif to let slip his name in a moan from her lips. Loki’s entire body shivered at the sound–one he hadn’t heard in, what felt like, millennia–and kissed her again before slowly pulling away. Again the moan came and Loki growled in response to it, finally letting it have its full effect on him. 

Sif’s body was slammed none to gently against the wall by the bed in the next second and her hands went to his shoulders in shock which gave him the perfect opportunity to rub his hardness against her center. Her shock was diffused by the action and instead her arms fell to his shoulders before she pulled him against her. Again his name fell from her lips and that only prompted him to thrust more aggressively against her as a groaned spilled from his lips pressed against her neck. 

His hands dropped to the ties of her leather and the fastenings of her armor, working desperately to get them undone. But it had been years since he had worked to undo the intricate holdings and he was positive there had been some modifications made that he was not familiar with.

_ “Damn!”  _ He hissed as his fingers slipped yet again on a knot. “I swear to the  _ gods–“ _

“Oh, no need for the drama, Loki!” Sif cried and batted his hands out of the way.

For a moment he stood just watching her and the way her hands moved swiftly from knot to buckle to armor and everything in between. Then he came to the conclusion that he should probably get undressed too. He only struggled for a moment to get the top part of his leathers off, but it was enough time for Sif to get down to nothing but a plain, crimson tunic. And Loki had little to no self control over pressing her back against the wall with his body, crushing his mouth against hers, and lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. 

Any delicacy that remained from before was gone now. There wasn’t an inch of space between the two but there was a need to get closer. Sif’s hands clawed against Loki’s shoulders as his fingers dug into her thighs with a grip so fierce it would cause an average person to try to break away. Sif wasn’t average though. Far from it. 

One hand did however drop from its grip but only to move towards Sif’s wet center. She gasped at the feeling of his fingers sliding through her folds and thrusted against them. Loki pulled his mouth away from hers and dragging it from her cheek to her neck as his fingers continued to move expertly against her. He let one slide inside her at the same time he sucked against a particularly sensitive spot on her neck which earned him a long and high pitched moan to fall from her lips. He pulled his finger out and instead slowly moved it against her clit which resulted Sif’s nails to dig into his shoulder and her body, as well as her words, begging him for more. 

Loki pulled his mouth away from her neck in order to watch her face and feel her panting breaths against his. She was a wreck in his hands right now and he couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his face. He added more pressure with his finger against her and started to rub her even faster. Soon, his thumb replaced his finger so that he could continue to pleasure her there as two fingers dipped inside of her. She was close. She was so close. He only had to keep this up a little longer and–Oh?

Sif gripped his wrist and pulled his hand down before breathing out a soft, but strict, “No.”

Loki, confused as ever, frowned and started to pull himself away from her.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and pulled him closer. “No,” she said again before letting one hand drop to his pants as she started to push them off of his hips.

_ Oh,  _ Loki thought with a smile and pushed his pants the rest of the way down as he starting kissing Sif again. He reached down between them again and took his cock into his hand before sliding the head of it between her slick folds and moaning in time with her. He positioned himself at her opening before slowly sliding inside of her and dropping his head to her shoulder.

Sif’s hands moved into Loki’s hair and gripped it fiercely as he thrusted in and out of her, back hitting the wall behind it with every forward motion of his hips. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands travel from her hips to up under her tunic. His fingers just grazed the underside of breasts and he raised his head from her shoulder to kiss her slowly. 

Loki pulled his hands back but only for a moment to remove her final article of clothing before sliding them back up her torso, stopping to cup her breasts once more before lowering his mouth to them. At the same time, he pulled her away from the wall and took the short step towards the bed before gently laying her down. His mouth never disconnecting from her skin and their bodies staying joined together. Loki’s hands moved from being wrapped around her, back to the front of her and his lips pressed against hers once more. His hands roamed over her skin almost as much as hers did his. 

Down each other’s sides and back up again, Sif’s running down Loki’s back while his traveled down her thighs. They were both relearning each other’s curves and structure while simultaneously being exposed to new scars and raised skin where fresh bruises were held. All the while experiencing the feeling of being one again, of being Loki and Sif with nothing and no one in between.

As Loki started to quicken the pace of his thrusts, he let one hand travel back down to Sif’s center and continued the gentle rubbing he had started up earlier. 

Sif hooked one leg around his torso and dug her heel into his back as her other leg dropped open, both playing a part in persuading him to go deeper into her and providing the access to do so. One arm stayed draped over his neck while her other hand rested atop of the one between their bodies to add more pressure to his ministrations. Her head pressed itself deep into the pillow underneath it and her body arched up into his as her breath started escaping her lips in short and rapid succession. 

Loki watched her body react to him and waited for that build inside of her to reach its climax as he moved himself quickly in and out of her and sped up his rubbing. It was no more than a few seconds before Sif came and Loki kissed her through her orgasm, all the while continuing to reach his own end. And when it came and his hips came to a stuttering halt, he collapsed against her and let his head fall back to her shoulder.

They laid still for several minutes, both trying to catch their breath and take in every glorious moment of what had just happened. In time, Loki pulled away from her and fell onto his back beside her instead.

“Not too bad,” he panted and turned his head in Sif’s direction.

“Not too bad,” she agreed and he smiled before facing the ceiling again. “Clearly you’ve been practicing,” she added on in a tone that tried to hide its suspicion with humor.

“I spent four years thought to be dead and playing to be my father. I didn’t have much time for practice.”

“But some?”

“My Lady, there is such a thing as natural talent.” He looked back over at her, not missing the smile on her face as she continued to stare at the ceiling. 

“I suppose there is.”

Loki turned completely towards her and pressed a kiss against her cheek before she turned to face him and pressed her own lips against his. Again her hand made its way into his hair and his own fell to the small of her back in order to pull her firmly against him.

“Oh, I missed you,” she breathed against his lips. “I  _ missed  _ you,” she repeated and kissed him again only to pull away and stare into his eyes. “Why would you lie about your death?  _ Again _ ?”

“Technically, I didn’t lie the first time. I was just held prisoner against my will–“

“Loki.”

He sighed and ran a hand down her arm. “I suppose I was afraid I’d only be locked up again when I returned to Asgard. Back into that cell filled with things that my mother had acquired for me and therefore could not stand to look at anymore. Back to staring across the corridor only to see a monster, a truly horrendous beast, staring back at me and wondering if that’s what I truly was to my family…. To you.”

“Never to me, My Prince. You know never to me.”

“It could have changed.”

“It would not have,” she reassured as she carefully and comfortingly ran her fingers through his hair. “And Thor would have made sure you got the freedom you deserved.”

“And Odin would have made sure I did not. He hated me too greatly.”

“He loved you, you just frustrated him.”

“Agree to disagree?” he asked with lowered eyes and an unsettling and unwelcome feeling of guilt sitting in his stomach.

“That’s usually our way, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is.”

With her fingers still running through his hair, Loki let out a soft sigh and allowed his eyes to fall closed. His attention honed itself in on the feeling of her touching him and being so close that he could feel the heat her body was giving off. After only a moment, Loki picked up on a soft, musical hum that was falling from her lips and it served to trigger a memory–several memories actually–of an occasion similar to this one. When Loki would retire to his chambers after a particularly hard day, filled with comparison and accusation and belittlement, he hid his pain and upset with anger. He would curse the names of his father and sometimes his brother and his magic would surge with a dangerous charge putting anything in close range at risk of injury. Everything but her. 

Sif would sit and listen and try to calm him down, try to get him to ignore the comments of others and see the greatness in himself and to appreciate it despite what anyone else thought. Most nights her efforts were fruitless and Loki would lay down in his bed angry and fuming. But only for a while. In time, Sif would join him and pull him against her. His cheek would end up against her chest and her fingers in his hair. She would kiss the top of his head from time to time throughout the night all the while humming a tune softly to him, sometimes even singing a familiar Asgardian song. Most of her selections were filled with tales of battle and war and while they weren’t always appropriate for the mood, Loki couldn’t help but feel comforted by the fact that Sif was doing all she could to ease him–even if she didn’t always have the best material for it.

Now, he pulled away from her and stared down into her eyes which conveyed a slight emotion of confusion. His mind lingered back to the conversation they had earlier with Thor and his mouth opened, ready to pose a question, before he quickly shut it again.

“What?” Sif asked and Loki sighed through his nose. “What?” she asked again and sat up enough to lean on her elbow.

“Nothing, I just….” He already started it, he might as well see it through to the end. “Earlier, when we were talking to Thor.” He stared at her, hoping she would pick up on what he was trying to get at so he could avoid having to ask it flat out.

“Yes?”

_ Dammit. _

He sighed again and rolled onto his back.

“Loki, may I remind you that things are usually made easier when one just says what’s on one’s mind.”

“Romance!”

“I’m sorry?”

“Earlier Thor mentioned romance. Our ‘romantic timeline’ and I just–” He turned his head towards her and gestured with his hand. “Are we–Do we  _ have  _ a romantic timeline? Or is it  _ just _ a timeline and nothing more.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not trying to give us a title, Sif, believe me, but when Thor mentioned the word I couldn’t help but think and–”

“Of course.”

“Well, did you think?”

“No.”

“Oh, Hel,” he groaned into his hands.

“Of course, we certainly have romantic aspects of our relationship. Sex being the biggest one. But we also care about each other and argue like fools over the smallest things like we’ve been married for years. We have  _ things  _ that lend to the idea of romance but,” she shrugged and shook her head, “no we aren’t a romantic couple. You don’t have romantic feelings for me and if you did you would never admit them so–”

“I love you,” Loki said as he moved his hands away from his face and looked at her with a slight bit of annoyance at the accusation.

Sif stared back at him, her mouth agape and her eyes wide and searching his face for the hint of the lie she believed he must be telling.

“Excuse me?”

“I do love you, Sif. Romantically.”

“But–”

“No, I never planned on telling you, you’re right,” he admitted and looked back towards the ceiling. “But then you  _ said  _ I would never admit it so I had to prove you wrong, of course. Because I  _ am _ in love with you.” He smiled as he looked back at her and shrugged. “How could I not be?”

Sif could only stare back, stare back into his fully open and honest eyes and do whatever she could to not punch him in the nose because–

“Why wouldn’t you tell me that?!” she screamed and suddenly sat up fully. “Why would you keep that to yourself?”

“I don’t know, sometimes I like having secrets of my own,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Loki!”

“Sif?”

“You’re insufferable!”

“You seemed to ‘suffer’ through us having sex just moment ago. Or should I say making love now since I’ve finally revealed myself.”

“Wh–”

“No, I shouldn’t. You haven’t told me you love me so maybe it was just sex for one of us–”

“Of course I love you!”

“Romantically?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Yes!”

“Well, Sif,” he gasped, “why wouldn’t you tell me that?”

“I really should have killed you,” she grumbled as she laid back down.

“And miss out on this fun conversation? What a waste! Especially when you know I can never truly die.”

“Seems like a challenge to me.”

“Take your best shot, Warrior, I’d  _ love  _ to see you try.”

Sif laughed loudly and fully and continued laughing as Loki moved himself over her and started kissing her again and again and again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before using her strength to flip him onto his back. 

He laughed against her smile and allowed her to pin his arms above his head as she continued to kiss him through her giddiness. 

“I love you,” she murmured once against his lips and kissed him again.

“And I you,” he whispered back. “Then and now and forever.”

She rested her forehead against his and stayed there for just a few seconds before he decided to speak again and ruin the moment. “Also, you smell horrible. When’s the last time you bathed?”

“I was cast out onto a planet and then was under attack for several years.”

“And you couldn’t find a river to wade through at least once?”

“Oh, Loki,” she sighed as she pulled away and gently pushed his face to the side as she got off of him and the bed.

“I could point you in direction of the bathing chamber.”

“Will you join me?” she asked as her hand traveled absentmindedly to her hair to allow her fingers to run through it.

“In time. I think I have a brother waiting for me.”

“If you’d rather share a bath with Thor, that’s your business.”

“Vile.”

Sif smiled as she pulled her tunic over her head. “Be quick.”

“Of course, My Lady. Anything for you.”

 

* * *

 

“That took some time,” Thor said plainly as Loki joined his side. “Got lost?”

“It’s not necessary to do this.”

“Do what?” Thor asked innocently. “I’m just stating a fact and asking a question. People do it on a daily basis.”

“Brother….” Loki sighed in exasperation.

“What?” he asked, his tone somehow even more innocent than before. Loki rolled his eyes. Thor smiled and let out a small chuckle as he turned to stare out at the endless space before him. “Come on, I deserve this. You deprived me of it by keeping this a secret for so long.”

“Yes, and this is precisely  _ why  _ I kept it a secret.”

“Hm. Did she find everything okay, though?”

“Yes, she’s in the bath now.”

“And she’ll be getting rest afterwards?”

“Yes,” Loki answered, not understanding why he was blushing.

“Where will she be resting? I need to know just in case an emergency arises. Will she be in her own chamber or–”

“Mine,” he pushed out through gritted teeth.

“Ah,” Thor said with another small laugh. “Just making sure,” he said in almost a singsong tone. He sighed softly and shook his head as his laughter slowly died. “Loki and Sif,” he said more to himself than to his brother. Loki looked over at him, worry brewing inside him at the thought of his brother disapproving or thinking it all a joke. Thor nodded to himself and then smiled softly. “Good.” Loki raised his eyebrows as Thor turned to him. “It makes sense. Perfect sense. Congratulations to the both of you.” 

Loki nodded his thanks and turned away from Thor, feeling a bit of confusion and pride and overwhelming sickness all at once.

“It will make this harder, you know,” Thor continued. “What we’re about to go into.”

“Yes.” Loki nodded. “I know.”

“You’re prepared for it?”

Loki inhaled deeply and took into account the fact that this war, whatever it was, was going to be brutal and unforgiving and loathsome. He understood that he could lose her and she could lose him. He understood that there would be times when his focus would be divided in his best interest and in hers and that that divide could be the thing that could get them killed. He understood and he was afraid. But he had her. And that had to make this just the slightest bit easier, wouldn’t it?

“No,” Loki answered while exhaling. 

“Good. That means you’re more prepared than most.” Thor turned away from the window and took a seat in his throne before gesturing for Loki to come over to him. “Now, since you know the most about the ins and outs of Thanos and his army, I’m going to need you to tell me everything. In detail. Are you willing to do this for me?”

Loki let his mind travel again. He let it travel as far back as the time of his childhood and the way Thor used to tug him off to different and small adventures. To his adolescence when Thor introduced Loki to his friends and made sure he was with them on every excursion. To the way Thor used to accidentally–wait, was it an accident?–shove him into the wrong tent at night when they were all out on a hunt and Loki would be met with Sif’s cold glare and even colder “Get out.” To the time he was shoved a bit too hard inside the tent and fell forward onto Sif who responded by grabbing his face, kissing him wholly, and then whispering, “Get out…. Then come back.” His mind went to his mother and the way she used to cradle him, how she fought for him in any and everything. How she loved him in the  _ most  _ unconditional way and did everything to get him to see it. And he did. He just never admitted it. His mind traveled to his father and passed him by. He didn’t know how to handle that yet. But he allowed it to travel to the people he loved most and who, in turn, loved him the most. Two of them were already dead and gone but he had two left to defend and protect and ensure they saw they end of another war.

Loki met his brother’s gaze and set his jaw in place as he raised his chin and presented himself at his full height. Thanos had already taken so much from him. He wouldn’t allow him to take anything more.

“I’ll start from the beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW let's hope Infinity War doesn't take my son's life awesome okay thanks for reading you guys!
> 
> I am on the tumblr: livinglike-itssummer


End file.
